Devuelveme el amor
by luna-wood
Summary: Como puedes sobrevivir despues de haber perdido al amor de tu vida en una mision? es un song-fic. espero sus reviews!


Hola a todos!!! Esta es la primera historia que escribo sobre esta pareja  
así que si no queda bien no me maten!!!! Espero que les guste y dejen  
reviews aunque sea para reclamarme (solo no manden virus a mi correo,  
jeje).  
PD. La canción es de Luis Miguel y los personajes son de Rowlig  
claro!!!jeje  
Ahora sí, aquí esta el fic:  
  
Devuélveme el amor  
*  
Era Navidad...  
El salón estaba lleno de personas todas felices, después de todo –el que no  
debe ser nombrado- había muerto y con ello todo el mundo mágico volvía a la  
normalidad...o al menos eso parecía ya que había una persona que no estaba  
feliz y que en esos momentos se encontraba mirando la nieve caer...  
*  
*  
*  
Como me duele la noche  
Cuando no tengo tus besos  
Como me duele pensar en ti  
Cuando me mata el deseo  
Como se puede olvidar un amor  
Cuando lo llevas en el corazón  
Es tan difícil vivir así  
Porque no estas junto a mí  
*  
*  
*  
*  
-Vamos Mione!!!! Será divertido!!!!  
-Pero esta haciendo mucho frió seguro nos enfermamos!!!-se quejaba la  
castaña  
-Vamos!!!!!!!!!- y diciendo esto la lanza al lago riendo -Ves no pasa  
nada!!!!!  
-A sí?? Pues ahora me las pagas!!!- y tomando al hombre por sorpresa lo  
lanzo al agua  
-Ahora si estamos iguales!!!  
-Hey eso no es justo, esta fría el agua!!!  
y así fue como la pareja paso un rato bastante agradable jugando y  
besándose hasta que se hizo de noche y tuvieron que regresar a casa, aunque  
como cierta chica auguro después los dos estuvieron tirados en la cama  
enfermos, aunque claro encontraron la forma de pasar el tiempo (si  
entienden a lo que me refiero, jeje-mi mente picara sale a flote.)  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
Como desato las horas  
Cuando es tan largo el camino  
Como conjuro esta soledad... si solo sueño contigo  
Es tan difícil poder olvidar  
Tu piel dormida  
Tu forma de amar  
  
Es tan difícil perderte  
Si estoy muriendo por verte...  
*  
*  
*  
Restauran "Claro de Luna"  
-Vaya que lugar más hermoso!!!-dijo la castaña en cuanto cruzaron la  
entrada del lugar-  
-Sabia que té gustaría-había dicho el joven de cabello negro. Y claro nada  
saldría mal ya que había planificado todo con mucho cuidado, -pensó- Lupin  
no se equivoco este lugar es perfecto, un ambiente discreto y romántico  
justo lo que necesitaba para tan especial ocasión.  
Señor su mesa esta lista- dijo el camarero-  
Gracias- nos dirigimos a nuestra mesa y después de una muy romántica  
cena...  
-Hermione yo se que llevamos muy poco tiempo saliendo pero lo que siento  
por ti es tan especial que no quiero perder mas tiempo, así que me pregunto  
si...Te gustaría casarte con migo?-había dicho el joven Black, un tanto  
sonrojado (pero mira que tímido nos salió el galán de Howarts, jeje)  
-Si, me encantaría ser tu esposa-  
*  
*  
*  
Como me duele el recuerdo cuando pronuncio tu nombre  
Como me duele la tarde cuando no tengo tus noches  
Es tan amarga mi desolación no quedan ganas en el corazón  
Tan solo que da el silencio que me desgarra por dentro  
*  
*  
*  
*  
-Pero por que tienes que ser tu?????-decía la castaña  
-Entiende Hermione es necesario, nadie mas puede hacerlo!!!- decía un  
Sirius un tanto alterado  
-Pero... No quiero separarme de ti... por favor no vayas!!!- y la chica  
comenzó a llorar  
-Mione no te preocupes- abrazando a la joven- te prometo que pronto estaré  
de vuelta y ya nada ni nadie nos va a separar... después de esto la chica  
acepto pensando que se estaba comportando como una chiquilla y después de  
todo era necesario que él fuera...  
*  
*  
*  
*  
Devuélveme el amor que un día fue todo para mí  
Devuélveme las fantasías los besos que te di  
Devuélveme cada momento que tuve junto a ti  
Desde el mismo día en que te perdí  
Devuélveme cada caricia, la forma en que te ame  
Devuélveme las alegrías, mis sueños y mi fe  
Solo quedan las cenizas del fuego de tu amor  
Y el dolor inmenso de tu adiós...  
********************************  
Bueno chikas ese es el final.... que opinan esta fatal??? O aun tengo  
esperanzas????  
Espero sus review aunque sea para maldecirme, jeje  
Nos vemos....  
PD. Alguien sabe como dejar los espacios, porque no los pone :O(  
***luna_wood*** 


End file.
